Round and Round
by JenniferLeeann
Summary: A one shot based off the 'Thor The Dark World' prelude comic issue number one. It has my OC, Araminta in it. Contains spoilers so for those of you who have yet to read the prelude comic, or didn't even know there was one (i didn't know until two days before it came out) don't read, I highly recomend the comic it explained a lot, and changed a few things from my Avengers story.


"Araminta…" Frigga's sweet voice called, putting a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Get Thor to walk you home, it's late."

The girl was fast falling asleep in her place in front of her mother's chair, during a hair braiding lesson. She hadn't slept through the night in months; her dreams only showed her Loki's death, each time seemed more horrifying then the last.

"I'm fine mother." The girl said turning around with a smile, meeting her mother's worried gaze. "I just….don't want to sleep tonight." She said hanging her head.

"I know my darling, but you won't ever learn to braid falling asleep." She says with a laugh. "Go, we can pick back tomorrow." She gives her daughter a last hug before watching her leave, knowing she would return just as exhausted as she was today, she had to think of someway of stopping Araminta's dreams.

Just outside of her mother's door, is where she found him, her brother no doubt waiting on her.

"How did you know I would be looking for you?" she said not even stopping.

"Mother sent for me a while ago, I knew it wouldn't be long till she convinced you to get some sleep."

"And you know me so well…" she said with a laugh. It wasn't long till Ara was crawling into her bed, "Will you stay tonight?" she had gotten so used to Thor staying with her at night, he was there to do whatever he could to stop her dreams, which usually was waking her up..

"I can't tonight. I have to stay close to the new observatory. In case something goes wrong."

"Alright. Be careful." She says watching him leave her.

"I always am."

Not long after Araminta left, Frigga started trying to come up with some way to stop her daughter's nightmares, knowing they had gotten worse as time passed. And once Ara learned Loki's fate after falling into Yggdraisl, they got worse. It was what she saw in some strange space that held the answers. Standing on a floating rock, was the one everyone thought was dead.

"Loki…." She calls out to it, thinking it was an illusion, but was shocked to find it was really him.

"Mother…." The missing god looks at the apparition in front of him "I'm sorry, now just isn't a good time."

"Loki is alive." The queen of Asgard was now standing in front of her husband, and son. Giving them both an intense stare.

"What?" the god of thunder said, taken aback by his mother's news.

"He fell into Yggdraisl itself, Frigga. His body would have been scattered across the universe." Odin was just as skeptical as his son, thinking it was nothing more than a mother missing her child.

"Mother…are you sure? Perhaps what you felt was simply…."

"He lives. And he is planning something. Something involving the Tesseract."

After learning of the other passage to Midgard, Thor was getting ready to leave. He had to bring both Loki, and Tesseract home before any damage could be done.

"Thor…" his mother's soft voice calls out to him he turns and gives her a halfhearted smile. "Take Araminta with you."

He looks at her wide eyed; taking Ara along would only be more of a hassle. "I can't. I don't want her to get hurt…."

"She thinks your brother is dead, you know how much she misses him. And if Loki is planning something, she might be able to stop him. You know as well as I do how tight there bond is."

"I know. But I just can't take her off to Midgard what if she can't stop him, what if he…" the god couldn't finish the sentence, recalling the fight he had with Loki, when Araminta foolishly tried to stop them, it left her hurt, and he would never forget or forgive Loki for that.

"He won't hurt her. Not again. Just take her along….for me. I cannot stand to know about her nightmares any longer."

The thunder god let out a sigh. He could not argue with his mother, not for too long anyway. "Fine. I just have to convince father."

"You will be able too. Look at how much she has been around since everything happened." She said giving him a smile and a small kiss on the cheek.

Thor and his father were heading to a secret way to Midgard, something Thor had just learned.

"Father if there is a way to travel between the worlds without the bifrost, why did you not tell me?"

"There are a great many things I do not tell you. And there are some things I wish I did not know of…" The two were standing in front of a huge contraption

"You speak of dark energy. You can harness it?"

"Yes, but not without a great cost"

"Father your health…."

"To both of us…" Odin said turning around facing Thor. He could see it, something weighing on his sons mind. "What is it?"

"Mother wants me to take Araminta along…" he said letting out a breath.

"It is too dangerous for her, you know that."

"I know Its just that, mother thinks Ara might be able to help stop Loki. That he would listen to her better then he would me. He only wants revenge against me; I doubt he would ever lay a hand on Ara…again."

"And if he does, if he still isn't in the right frame of mind what happens then he could kill her."

"I don't think he would. Seeing her wounded at the broken bridge hurt him. I will protect her, like I always have."

"She can go…but she is never to leave your side. I can't have something happen to another child, I don't know what it would do to your mother. I assume your mother wants to keep things a secret from her."

"Yes, she thinks it would be best, to not get Araminta worked up in case something happens."

"Go get her. You don't have much time."

This dream was different from any other, it was more violent. Ara was watching the same events transpire the same way they had hundreds of times before, her brother hanging from the staff, and then letting go. But, as his body fell into Yggdraisl, bright red ribbons of red floated up from his path downward, they danced across the night sky. As always she was crying, her own screams cutting through the still night air in her room. Thor had managed to quietly enough find himself standing in Araminta's room. This was something he hated; no one ever thought Loki's death would affect her this way. But it was because of their bond. True he had a bond with her, which nothing could break, and knew if something were to ever happen to him, it would tear her apart just the same. But her bond with Loki was something different. They had the same problems with life, and finding out each other's secrets seemed to make it stronger, even if Loki wasn't thought to be alive when Ara was told the truth about him. Now he was going to show her something end her nightmares, even if he had to keep it a secret for a while.

"Araminta…" he said gently shaking her shoulder. "Mint wake up…"

Her eyes flew open, wide with fear, and tears streaming from them. "Thor…" her arms wrapped tight around him, "I thought you had to stay by the bifrost…"

"not anymore. Come on. I have to go somewhere and I want you to come along too."

"Why?" she whispered.

"So I can keep you safe….but I can't tell you where we are going."

"Why can you not tell me?"

"I just can't. But you will be alright."

"When do we leave?"

Both Araminta and Thor were both back at the place where Odin told Thor of the way to Midgard. Ara was a little frightened of her father's opinion of her going with Thor, but knew better then to fear that. Thor would take her regardless of what their father said. To Araminta's surprise, he didn't argue her going. He only gave her the once over, giving Thor and intense stare. Was it his idea for her to go with Thor all along, and what could possibly be going on in her home that she needed to be taken somewhere same. She didn't have time to dwell on it, They both were soon in a bright blue light, her brother holding on to her as tight as possible. The void was just that, nothingness. They both landed in the middle of a forest, Thor turning to midair to break Ara's fall. He was quickly up, pulling her to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Where are we?" She says looking around, this place something she never even dreamed of seeing. And looked nothing like any other side of Asgard. Thor came up beside her, looking for any sign of what he was after.

"Midgard."


End file.
